


Doing time in the Hospital

by FlintGust



Category: FMA - Fandom, FMA Brotherhood - Fandom, Full Metal Alchemist
Genre: Anime, F/M, IM ALIVE, Romance, crappy oneshot because i've been at a lost to write something, i got a summer final in 2 days what am i doing, oh god whens the last time I posted on here, this one sucks im sorry its been awhile im trying to get back into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintGust/pseuds/FlintGust
Summary: You're a nurse looking after your patient Jean Havoc whose smoking habits and depressed mood are getting the better of him.





	Doing time in the Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> SO I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE. School's been killing me, same with my job so been busy! I've been in a bit of a rut so I'll admit this piece of work isn't that great. I'm just warming up to write some more better quality work. Anyway, if you guys have any request please don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Also beware of my errors! Will edit as I come across them. 
> 
> Happy August Everyone !

It was the morning and you have begun to do your rounds. A typical sunny morning and while it was early the hospital was quiet and mostly all the other staff was setting up for the next shift. Patients were still more or less still sleeping or on their way to appointments. You decided to get a head start and was making your way around the corner. Checking your clipboard you let out a, "hmm." Jean Havoc was the last name on the list and the last person you had to check for the first set of check-ins.

You sigh and walk into his room. You see blond men staring blankly through a window. He doesn't notice you walk in. You walk towards him and gently put your fingers to his lips to remove the cigarette from his lips. "You're not allowed to smoke in here you know." You notice that the ash from the cigarette is all over his bed sheets and make way to remove the bed sheet that was spread over him. His gaze is in his lap and you slowly move his hands when he didn't respond to your request to lift them up. Quickly tugging the sheet off to not spill any of the ash you take the dirty sheet and put it in the bin. 

"Mr. Havoc?" He doesn't budge but instead moves his eyes towards the window. The curtains only letting a bit of the light out. You take notice of this and open the curtains to let the sunlight in. His eyes are more alert and he seems to be scanning the area outside. You felt bad for the man. A Lieutenant of the military only to fall up short due to the loss of his legs. You notice a pack of cigarettes slipped half way under his pillow. You quickly grab them. "What's this?" You were not happy. You hated the smell of smoke and thought people who smoked did not care for their well-being or others. "Hm?" You have his attention now. "This." You point to the white box that was in your hand. "Hey, I need that!" You scoff, "you sure as hell don't." You were done playing nice with him. Breaking hospital rules was not something you took lightly. "I sure as _hell_ do." He tries to grab it out of your hands but you quickly step back knowing full well he couldn't leave the bed without any help. 

"Listen miss, you're going to have to give it back." You rebut, "or else what? and its not miss its (Y/N)." He sighs and rolls his eyes. "See I may be useless and a discarded pawn but I still have some things I need to see through and that involves you giving me back my pack of cigarettes okay?" You felt bad, you didn't think he felt so low about himself. You always thought he was just a quiet person who just kept to himself. "I-I-didn't." He puts his hand up, "don't bother I don't need the pity just the cigarette pack." While you did feel bad you weren't too keen on being brushed off. You squint your eyes at him and an idea comes into your head. "Tell you what I'll give you it back if you promise me one thing." "Oh? What's that?" You point to the window. "Every morning when I come in to do my rounds I'll let you have your smoke if you go outside." He snorts, "listen honey, I don't exactly have a working pair of legs." You walk out the room for a second hearing him shout, "hey!" 

You look around the hallway and walk down a bit. You were looking for a wheelchair and ended up asking a fellow nurse to grab one from the storage room. When you got it you wheeled it down back to Jean Havoc's room. "Ta-dah!" He gives you a weird look. "I thought you were hijacking my cigs!" You giggle and let out a smile. "Nope! Hop in!" He sighs, "hello? Legs, can't exactly jump right now." You mentally face palm yourself. "Right. Let me help you." You wheel the chair beside his bed and come up besides him. "Put your arms around me", you tell him. He complies and feeling a bit too close to you, you can't help but notice the slight tint across his face. You let out a small laugh. "What's so funny huh?" "Are you feeling a little shy, Mr. Havoc?"

"I am not! I don't need your help you know, I can do it myself." You sigh, "I'm just teasing, here one three." You count to three and he and you bought lift him up and slip him into the chair. "I'll be right back." He tilts his head, "where are you going now?"  
You make your way to the storage room and grab a blanket remembering it was a bit chilly today. You make your way back and spread the blanket over him, tucking in the sides. You notice his blush is back on his face. "What's the matter now?", you wink. "You know I didn't agree to this." You laugh, "I guess you didn't want these smokes back hm?" You can see his annoyed face, "fine." You get behind and start to wheel him out but he stops you. "I can do it myself, thanks. Lead the way." You nod and walk a head while he wheels himself out of the room. 

You push the button on the door so it opens and you feel the cool breeze brush against your face. It really was a nice day. "This way." You direct him to follow you to a courtyard. You find a bench and sit down and he parks himself next to you. "As promised", as you hand him back the pack. "Finally." He takes it back and lights one up. "It's a gross habit you know." He nods and slips it between his lips. "I know." You both sit in silence but notice he takes a slip of paper out of the pack. You know you shouldn't have pried but you couldn't help but begin to try and read it. He notices and closes it. "So what's a pretty thing like you doing in a town like this?" You raise a brow. "Is that suppose to be a pickup line?" He smirks,"it could if you want it to be."

You chuckle, "what, can't hold down a girlfriend?" You see a dull depressed expression, "oh." You laugh at him and couldn't help but ruffle his hair. "Hey!" You start to laugh louder and once you started to calm down you explained to him that you wanted to help people. While it felt so typical you couldn't help it when some kind of war was about to break out. The tension in the city was definitely rising. You knew at the back of your head that causalities will ensue and you will not allow it within your ability to have a repeat of the countless horrors you've seen prior. 

"What about you? Why a soldier?" He explains how he was a simple farm boy and while he wasn't the brightest he made up for it in combat and common sense. He wasn't really interested in helping with his family business. "Well I think it's noble." You smile at him and while he returns the favour, you can't help but see the sadness in his smile. You decide to cheer him up and give him some of the sweets you were saving for your break. "Would you like one?" He shakes his head, "no thanks." You weren't sure what to do so you just gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You'll walk again, I promise." He brushes his hand over yours, "oh yeah what makes you think that?" "Your friend Roy is a smart one." 

His eyes widen, "you know Roy?" "I wouldn't go so much to say know, but I know he and some of your other friends sneak you these cigarettes." He lets out a little laugh, "caught me huh?" You haven't heard him laugh before and hearing it was refreshing. "Yup! I gave him a scolding you know." 

"Oh boy the wraith of (Y/N)." You both laugh but then you remark, "tell him to lay off though would you?" He gives you a inquisitive look, "what?" 

"He won't stop asking me out", you say in a defeated tone.

"So he's gotten to you too huh." You shoot him back the same look. "Too?" 

"Yeah he asks every girl he finds cute out. A lot of the girls I went after always drool over him. It's unfair!" He complains and while he acts very comically you couldn't help but smirk. "What's so funny?" 

"Well...were you trying to ask me out?" He scoffs, "sorry doll but no." You shrug, "that's not what Roy told me." His eyes widen. "What did he _tell_ you?"

"That you've been eyeing me for sometime and something about boobs...?" You try to remember exactly but couldn't pinpoint the exact words Roy told you. 

Jean then mumbles under his breath, "I can't help it I love big boobs." You try to hear what he said, "what?" 

"Nothing", he says quickly. You narrow your eyes at him, "uh-huh." 

Slightly annoyed you explain it's time for you to get back and for him to return to his room. 

You begin to wheel him and ignore all protests of him saying he could it himself. 

"I'm kidding you know but you are beautiful." You roll your eyes, "great." 

He keeps trying to salvage the situation but is failing miserably. "Listen, I'm not very good at words and I'm not that smart but I suppose I'm just comfortable with you." You are still quietly wheeling him back to the hospital door and he continues. "I appreciate that you don't treat me like just another body in the bed and that you actually took the time to take me out here today. Roy is right, I guess I've had some kind of feelings toward you." 

You stop and checking his forehead, "do you have a fever or something?" He takes your hand off his forehead. "Please listen." His tone was soft and you stop and listen to what he has to say. "I don't know what Roy told you but I am going to get out of this bed, I'm going to still help people. I still want to protect people and avoid repeating past events. I don't want people like you or anyone else for that matter to suffer." 

While you were taken back but this small speech you wondered where he was going with this. While you explain all the hardships you've went through and try to remember when you even brought this up with him. You supposed maybe you were comfortable around him too. 

"Look what I'm trying to say is thank you for believing in me and dealing with all my nonsense. My mood is awful and being useless severely depressed me." 

"Jean, you're not useless." 

"I am but I won't be forever. I just wanted to ask you to continue to support me. It's hard...by yourself." You couldn't but help feel proud of him. Admitting doing something by yourself is hard, shows great strength. He didn't want to take on this burden alone and that was alright. 

"Alright, I will." He looks up at you, eyes all lit up. "Thank you." 

You two are both back into his hospital room and you bring him close to his bed. "Alright, arms around me. On three." 

You two struggle but nonetheless get him back into his bed. You put the wheelchair to the side and turn to ask him if there was anything else he needed. 

"Actually yeah....could we go outside again tomorrow?" You smile, "I said I would didn't I? So long as you're smoking outside." 

He smiles and starts to say goodbye. Half way through he stops. 

You've kissed him on the cheek. "We can go outside anytime you want but you're going to have to work a little bit harder to get my heart", You wink. He starts to studder. 

"(Y-y/N)?" You give out a, "hm?" 

"Don't tell Roy", smiling with his face flushed pink.


End file.
